


[FANART] Keeping the Outfit

by TrishArgh



Series: Keeping The Outfit [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Gen, USO girls - Freeform, you are keeping the outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: Steve is not the only one who kept an outfit ;)





	[FANART] Keeping the Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
